Equipment bags, and in particular hockey equipment bags, come in all shapes and sizes. Traditionally, a canvas duffle bag was the common type of equipment bag. The duffle bag was manufactured large enough to store all of the hockey equipment which is normally used.
More recently, synthetic cloths have been used to manufacture equipment bags which results in a light weight bag with more than ample room to store a player
equipment, including a goal tender's equipment. The light weight feature allows the option of adding various special feature pockets for storing skates, shaving and shower kits, etc. Although a synthetic cloth is very durable, it does not breath causing moisture to be retained within the bag.
In use, the sports equipment is stored in the equipment bag and transported to the sports facility. The player will use the equipment and return it to the bag without having an opportunity to dry the equipment. The player will then transport the bag back home where the sports equipment is removed from the bag for drying. In many instances the equipment is merely dumped out and left in an unorganized condition which is unsightly. Further, equipment in this condition may not fully dry resulting in the promotion of mildew and odor. This result is not only undesirable but unsanitary.
Sports equipment bags have been proposed in Canada Patent application No. 2,018,895 which have a mesh inner cover for separating the bag into two compartments for storing wet and dry equipment. When the bag is opened the mesh cover allows air to penetrate for drying the wet equipment. However since such arrangement does not promote air flow about the wet equipment, proper drying may take an unsatisfactory length of time.